A Kiss for the Birthday girl
by LittleMissRachel93
Summary: Just a fluffy little ficlet inspired by my birthday, Judge Harry Stone grants a young female page's birthday wish. :  Reviews are much appreciated! I do not own any characters from the sitcom Nightcourt, nor am I making any money!
1. Chapter 1

A simple Kiss...

"Lana... Lana, I need those files if we both wanna see home before 6am.."

Judge Harry Stone glanced wearily down at his watch..

' _Already five thirty.. well hell ..so much for a goodnight's sleep.." _

"Sorry Judge Stone.. took me forever to find these in Lana's desk.. she left over an hour ago."

Rachel Miller, the court page-in-training answered cheerily as she slid the paperwork and a steaming cup of coffee onto his desk, grinning playfully Harry tilted his head and exhaled deeply...

"Well aren't you sweet.. just what I needed for a stack of paper that makes the Empire State building look like a pile of leggos.. and call me Harry, hon."

"Anytime, Harry.. do you mind if I go ahead and sign out..I have some plans later in the afternoon for my birthday.."

She smiled softly in return, her warm green eyes glancing up expectantly as she reached back to loosen her long brunette locks..

'_Such beautiful eyes.. strange I've never noticed before..'_

"Birthday plans huh? Well I was sure it was next week..or is that Bull's that's next week..and here I am without a present for such a pretty birthday girl.."

Resting his chin against his knuckles he sighed softly, letting his blue eyes wander down to the petite brunette as an even bigger smile spread over her face..

"Well.. if you didn't think I was too bold in asking.. you could give me my first birthday kiss?"

Biting into her full lower lip she timidly raised her eyes to watch for any sign of rejection, instead she was greeted with a slight nod and a warm smile as he reached a slender hand towards her..

"C'mere Miss birthday girl.."

Swallowing slightly, she walked behind Harry's desk feeling incredibly petite at only five feet high when he stood up at well over six feet, leaning down his lips gently pressed to the edge of her full lips, whispering softly..

"Happy birthday."

Resisting the urge to whimper as a pair of warm, smooth lips met her own, Rachel rested her delicate hands on his slender waist, opening her eyes slightly she looked steadily into Harry's blue gaze, feeling a sudden, unexplainable spark as he deepened this kiss just for a moment before breaking it..

((No flames please! First story here! :D Everyone who reviews get a cupcake! :D))


	2. Chapter 2

The young court assistant paused for a moment to catch her breath, glancing sheepishly down to the floor as she attempted to calm herself..

_'How in the world does one little kiss get such a reaction?'_

"Now that's what I would call a real birthday kiss."

Clearing his throat the blonde would smile teasingly down at her, brushing his lips over her sun kissed cheek before stepping back slightly, his warm blue eyes searching her face for a sign of enjoyment, slim fingers would tuck under her chin, raising her warm green eyes to meet his own.

"Harry.. thank you, really.."

Rachel smoothed a hand affectionately over his chest as she stepped back, round cheeks flushed, dark hair mussed from where his fingers had been..

'_My god she's a sight for sore eyes.." _

"I should get going though, you have enough paperwork on that desk to last a week."

Winking as she turned around at the door, waving slightly as she slipped outside, Harry called out to her just before she turned the corner..

"Oh Miss Miller..birthday in mind, I still expect you here bright and early Monday night."


	3. Chapter 3

((I do not own NightCourt, or it characters, I make no money from writing these stories!))

Harry Stone arched his brows towards the redhead who had been accused of illegal solicitation, his eyes skimmed over her file before pushing it to aside and stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Alright Ms. Divine, since this is your first time though here I'll dismiss the case, but I don't want you coming through here again on this sort of charge.. "

Tapping his makeshift gavel.. a rather heavy fountain pen to dismiss the case he began to stretch his neck from side to side rather stiffly, gazing over the now sparsely filled gallery, frowning slightly at the lack of his court page, leaning to the side he asked with a stifled sigh -

"Ah, Bull.. did Ms. Miller come into work tonight?"

The much taller of the two nodded slowly a familiar attempt at a smile that came across as more of a grimace crossed his lips -

"Yessir, been down at the bail office though.. her and Lana."

"Oh I see.."

Allowing his voice to trail off Harry shook his head sleepily as he watched the baliff trudge out into the well lighted main hall with a few other court employees

.

_'I do hope she isn't hiding from me.. not after that kiss, it's been awhile since I've enjoyed one that much.'_

The clatter of the main doors opening disrupted the judge mid-thought, he stopped himself from grinning ear to ear as he watched the Rachel follow in line behind Lana, their arms filled with files as they slowly made their way to his bench.

"Well what do we have here, walking stacks of bails slips or ..could it be my long lost court clerk.. and what's this.. my page to?"

Peering around their heavy loads, both women pursed their lips the blonde more severe then the brunette as she replied in an exasperated voice

"Your honor, we hurried as fast as we could.. the office was packed and we were lucky to make it out this soon."

Lana strode up to the bench, neatly stacking the slips as her younger aid shuffled closely behind her smiled politely at Harry sliding her own stacks in a similar tidy fashion, for a brief moment he caught those warm green eyes belonging to the darker haired of the two gazing at him before they shyly glanced away.

_'Oh God, he just caught me staring again.._ _he probably thinks I'm some googly eyed teen he shouldn't have kissed.'_

As she eased around to head towards the exit, Harry's voice stopped her, she could almost see that same warm smile that made her feel tingly all over -

"Going so soon, Ms. Miller?"

"Not if you need something, then No.."

Rachel let a teasing smile curl her full lips as she folded her hands behind her back, watching him curiously.

Wagging a slender finger and nodding towards the right side of the bench, he nodded firmly as he patted the small stool where Lana usually sat.

"I was hoping we could just.. talk, maybe about what happened Friday night.. hope you don't mind me bringing it up, just wanted to be on the same page y'know?"

"Oh of course.. Harry, was I too forward? I'm sorry.. it won't happen again. I just.."

Holding up a hand, he shook his head capturing her steady gaze as he explained "No, no.. I was gonna give you my number.. I'd sure love to take you out sometime, if our working together isn't a problem, if it is I would totally understand."

Blinking for a moment before she answered with a soft laugh "Of course not, I would really like that.."

Easing himself up from his chair the judge gently wrapped his arms around her petite frame, grazing his lips over her hair, inhaling the fresh mint the lingered on it as he murmured softly..

"If you give a girl a kiss, you should probably give her a hug.. "

((No flames please!))


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters pertaining to NightCourt. I make no money writing these.

- Chapter Four -

'_Is this really happening? ..can't be.. I've got to be dreaming..' _

Rachel groaned inwardly as she inhaled the subtle scent of cologne and a hint of after shave that clung to his robes, the material grazing against her skin as his hands trailed tenderly over her back.

"Tiny little thing aren't ya.. ?"

A playful look filled Harry's eyes as she blushed slightly, her round cheeks flushing red as she shook her head, muttering a barely audible response.

"I'm not tiny... just fun sized."

Turning her olive colored eyes up to meet his with a slight smile the young brunette balanced on her very tip toes to graze her soft lips over his Adam's apple, the affectionate gesture earned a low sound in the back of the Judge's throat, gasping softly as his fingers came up to gentle wrap in her long hair.

" Let me write down my number."

Squaring his shoulders as he walked leisurely back to up to the bench, jotting his number down on a scrap of stationary before returning it to her as he gave her a longing look before exhaling deeply, smoothing her mussed locks gently.

" I do hope you'll use that.."

" Definitely.. I want to thank you though.. you wouldn't give your number to just any girl, Harry."

" You are right there, pretty girl.. and you aren't just any girl, now are you?"

Fitting his fingertips together the blonde would offer a half smile as he watched her turn to leave.

"No sir."

The young woman turned on her heel, swaying her round hips slightly as she made her way to the door, stopping abruptly as she heard a teasing wolf whistle, spinning around to tell off the light haired judge.

"Did ya hear that? Must be the wind whistlin' through here huh?"

((Big thanks you's to my awesome reviewer, you made my day! :) ))


	5. Chapter 5

(( Disclaimer: I do not own NightCourt or any of it's characters, I make no money from these stories.))

- Chapter Five -

*_Ding - Ding*_

Harry Stone pushed open the doors to a cozy little coffee shop in Queen's, waving towards the older couple who ran it, his blue eyes scanned the room for an empty booth, he had spent many a night while in law school at this cafe, relaxing against the comforting leather material while pouring over text books.

"Harry? Fancy seeing you here."

A teasing voice called from a booth nestled in the back, a smile of recognition flickered over his face as he strolled towards his young co-worker.

"And here you are, glad you called me for coffee, chilly night out there."

Sliding into the booth beside her, Harry leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek before rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"I remember hearing somewhere Eskimos knew the perfect way to stay warm."

Rachel nodded towards the waiter as he sat a steaming cup of coffee on the marbled table, passing a spoon to her companion as she continued with a smile.

" Y'know, Eskimo kisses, loved giving them when I was little."

Arching his brows as he chuckled heartily, Harry nodded, turning towards her as he replied.

"I'd be willing to test that theory.."

A mellowed expression crossed the young woman's face as she lightly brushed her nose against his, opening her light green eyes as she started to pull away, but.. at the last moment Harry's lips caught her own, firmly pressing against them for a few seconds, murmuring softly Harry smoothed his hand along the curve of her waist,

"Even better the second time."


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter Six ~

"Miss Miller.. you seem distracted tonight.."

Dan Fielding staed over his shoulder, watching the cute brunette gaze towards the bench with a far off look in her eyes, he almost recognized that look, thankfully she averted her eyes to shake her head crossing her arms as she bit back an embarassed smile.

"Paying close attention, Dan, really.."

"Really? Looked awfully similar to oogling."

"Dan, not now.. I wasn't oogling you or any one else, okay?

A knowing smile crossed over the attorneys face as he watched her gaze wander back to the bench where Harry was consulting quietly with the court clerk.

"Oh no.. don't tell me.. it couldn't possibly be him.."

His voice trailed off as her eyes grew wide.

"No!"

"No you don't have a crush on his honor, or no you weren't oogling him?"

*THWACK*

The hard wood smacking against skin echoed through out the court room, a hush falling over the gallery as the the petite young woman stood up, full height shaking behind him.

"How dare you..you little br-."

"Mr. Fielding, Miss. Miller, I need you both in my chambers..Now.. ten minute recess everyone."

(( To be continued, feedback is adored, as are my reviewers! ))


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter Seven ~

_"I can not believe I just did that.. how could I do that in a court full of people, esspecially in front of him.."_

Rachel made her way forward through the tangle of people with the dark haired attorney in suit behind her as she knocked timidly at the chamber door, glancing angrily over her shoulder.

"Well?"

"Well what Miss Smacksalot?"

"You deserved it, for saying I was oogling you know who."

Rolling her eyes she reached forward to open the door gasping as he gently pushed her through the entrance, looking pentuant as Harry cast a disapproving look over the pair.

"C'mon in you two.."

The door was closed as the two shuffled in, coming to stand infront of the large desk in the center of the room, sighing quietly the blonde judge smiled weakly.

"I'm very disappointed in your behavior, Miss Miller, that was incredibly unlike you."

"And I'm sorry, really I am, I apologize for my temper and ...sort of for hitting Mr. Potato-Head over here."

She bit her lower lip thoughtfully, swallowing nervously, watching Harry's face as he gazed over her thoughtfully before looking to Dan exhaling deeply.

"Care to tell me just what possesed you to hit with your clipboard?"

The once thoughtful look was replaced with a tense one as she lowered her eyes, coughing nervously as she shook her head.

"Your honor, I'll gladly tell you what happened, little Miss Bruce Lee, here, seemed distracted, so, I being the caring person that I am asked why.."

"And you forgot to mention you accused me of oogling."

She muttered softly she folded her arms as he continued, pursing his lips haughtily.

"I simply asked if she was oogling a certian someone..and if she had a crush on that certian someone...and then.. she hit me!"

A playful grin crossed Harry's face as he rested his chin against his knuckles.

"Care to tell me whom?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You, Harry, she was oogling you.. not that I'm in any way jealous."

"Uh-huh, give us a few minutes Dan."

Nodding towards the hall he waited for the attorney to be out of earshot before patting the edge of his desk, looking over her thoughtfully as she closed the sort distance between them.

"Oogling huh?"

A teasing grin broke the solemn expression on his face as he chuckled slightly, raising a hand o loosen his tie and a collar on the blue cotton Oxford he was wearing.

"You're enjoying this far too much Harry.. "

Her eyes narrowed comically as she idly plucked at her form fitting skirt, watching as his own blue gaze drifted down to the v-shaped neckline of her green blouse, gasping audibly she gently swatted his shoulder.

"And here you are oogling me in return!"

"Are you complaining? I'm not.. this view is nice, really nice."

His attention shifted back up to her eyes, the same olive green irises that had such an effect anytime she looked his way, heaving a content sigh as she perched on the edge of his desk.

"But, to show everyone else I'm not playing favorites.. I'll have to think up some form of discipline.. otherwise every woman in the building will think it's fair game to use Dan as a pinata.."


	9. Chapter 9

(Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers, back from a rather lengthy hiatus to bring you another chapter, feel free to leave your thoughts on anything you think could stand improving, and due to the comment about the cupcakes, I will now be handing out…muffins! :D)

"A few weeks helping me out after work would be fair, not much different then what you do here, sorting mail, making coffee, we can call it even after.. Let's say four weeks."

The judge examined the edge of his thumbnail briefly before returning his attention back to her, she nodded, clasping her hands behind her as she answered quietly.

"Sound's fair to me.. sir."

Her normally cheery tone and been replaced with one more reserved then normal as she cleared her throat to break the silence turning to step towards the door, she paused in the hallway, looking back her expression gentle.

"We start tomorrow Harry?"

"Sure do, see you then.."

His blue gaze held her own, inwardly he hoped she would at least turn around and give him a kiss, a hug, something, for a brief few seconds she looked as if she wanted nothing more then to do just that… instead bowing her head slightly, continuing down the hall, the echo of heels clicking after her.

'_Aah.. Nice one Harry, now she probably hates me for not defending her.. But I've got to keep things professional here, can't she see how hard I'm trying to make this work?"_

Deep in thought he grimaced slightly when he arched his back, giving the clock a quick glance before rubbing his temples, a long night of tedious cases and now having to punish his young court clerk was not proving to soothe his increasing amount of headaches.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_"Phew..these stomach pains are getting worse."_

The blonde furrowed his brows as the words on the page in front of him began to blur together, long fingers would knead his scalp vigoursly trying to ease the tension caused by lack of sleep and a certian curveasous brunette court clerk who would barely utter more then three words to him most of the time, stinging cramps that racked his stomach through out the night and day he could deal with, but not her acting as if he didn't exist, not when he cared for her so deeply.

_"Damn!"_

He exclaimed, clasping his abdomen and biting back a stream of obscenities as he reached into the front pocket of his jeans to fish out a small, dark bottle, shakily opening the bottle and selecting two tiny white pills which he swallowed with a disgusted grimace, these little guys were the only that made the sharp pains in his belly somewhat bearable, with a closer examination he noticed only four were left, frowning he muttered to himself.

"_Have to call Sid soon... he's the only one who can get a hold of these for me.. if anyone ever found 'em.."_

A dull throb coursed through his slender frame, interupting his wandering thoughts was a soft knock at the door, only one person knocked that timidly and the recent three day weekend had caused him to miss her even more, his first reaction was to throw open the door, scoop her up in his arms and cuddler her until her noticeable resentment had faded.. No, no.. giving himself a mental shake he instead called out.

"C'mon in.."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The mayor sent this inviation over, sir."

A small hand produced a single orange envelope with an ornate purple and red seal on the back, yes, this was a much coveted invitation to the Mayor's Halloween Ball, a chance for the city's finest to take on a whole different identity for just one night, a pretty romantic idea, Harry mused thoughtfully for a moment...

Could this be the oppertunity to put things right with Rachel? Taking her as his escort to such a high profile event would surely put them back in the easy friendship they had before...

"Rachel, c'mere.. No, come in my office."

That little hand disappeared as quickly as it came as she peered around the door, narrowing her eyes as she closed the door soundly behind her, in one quick motion she set the envelope in front of him, not offering her usual warm smile as she turned to exit his offfice.

"Ah-ah, Miss Miller, why don't you take a seat, I think we have a bone to pick with each other."

"It's about time."

The brunette snapped, arms folding as she seated herself on the leather sofa farthest from his desk, eyes flashing heatedly as she settled back, raising a single brow at her curt reply the young judge offered a rather lopsided grin, hoping to coax a smile out of her as he lowered his voice to a more casual tone.

"Why don't you tell me what's the matter, why you barely speak to me.. this attitude is very unlike you.."

"You wouldn't understand, Harry."

"Try me."

She paused, arms loosening as she shrugged her shoulders, glancing away to avoid that blue gaze that almost took her breath away.. Would he understand the reason she couldn't bare to face him?


End file.
